In WO95/16325 we described a method of processing digital video information and the present invention seeks to provide improvements of the method and techniques described in this publication.
WO94/14139 describes a method of reducing noise in digital video information which involves a frame-by-frame comparison of pixel values to find a key frame which is maintained until more than predetermined portion of the pixels have changed whereupon another frame becomes the key frame.